bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 485 (Story 9: The White Wolf)
Plot When the wolves in Bubbletucky get out of hand, a bounty is placed so that anybody could kill a wolf for $10. A butcher named Marty Snail kills many wolves every year and gets more than $500. He retires after a lot of wolves are gone a few years later. Then, reports say about a white wolf that kills lots of animals around the countryside and it's out of control. This makes Marty Snail decide to come out of retirement... Cast *Marty Snail as (Bill Williams) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Information: Children. There is a possibly scary scene. *Type of story: Horror Story Narrator: The timber wolves around Bubbletucky had gotten out of hand. There were so many wolves, the farmers could not stop them from killing their cattle and sheep. So the state put a bounty on them. It would pay a hunter $10 for every wolf pelt he turned in. A butcher in town named Marty Snail thought that was pretty good money. He stopped working as a butcher and started killing wolves. He was good at it. Every year he killed over five hundred of them. That came to more than $500. It was quite a bit of money in those days. After four or five years, Bill had killed so many wolves, there were hardly any left in that area. So he retired, and he vowed never to harm another wolf because wolves had made him rich. Then one day a farmer reported that a white wolf had killed two of his sheep. He had shot at it and hit it, but bullets didn’t have any effect. Soon that wolf was seen all over the countryside, killing and running. But nobody could stop it. One night it came into Marty’s yard and killed his pet cow. Marty forgot about his decision never to harm another wolf. He went into town the next morning and bought a young lamb for bait. He took it out into the hills and tied it to a tree. Then he backed off about fifty yards and sat down under another tree. With his gun in his lap, he waited. When Marty didn’t come back, his friends started looking for him. Finally they found the lamb. It was still tied to a tree. It was hungry, but it was alive. Then they found Marty. He was still sitting against the other tree, but he was dead. His throat had been torn open. But there was no sign of a struggle. His gun hadn’t been fired. There were no tracks in the soil around him. As for the white wolf, it was never seen again. Recap Wolves in Bubbletucky were out of control. There were so many wolves that the farmers all around couldn't stop them from killing their animals. A bounty was placed so that whoever killed a wolf would get $10. A butcher named Marty Snail decides that's such good money that he starts to kill wolves. He kills over five hundred wolves and gets over $500 every year. After four or five years, there aren't that many wolves left so he retires. Some time later, the news say a white wolf has killed two of his sheep. The bullets he shot do no effect. Marty's cow falls victim to it. This causes Marty to decide to come out of retirement. The next day, he buys a young lamb and ties it to a tree on the hills. He walks fifthy yards and then sits until a tree and waits with a gun. He doesn't return. His friends go and look for him. They find the young lamb who is hungry but still alive. They find Marty. His throat has been ripped open. There were no tracks of a struggle and his gun wasn't fired. The white wolf is never seen again. Category:Stories